narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Souro Yoru
Souro Yoru(そう尿夜) is a 33 years. nomad who lives going village to village, he is a Nukenin, many think he is a thief, but nobody knows for sure what he is. Background Souro's background is unknown, some say he killer's parents for not knowing how to control, some say a curse hit him, but one thing is certain, he was Yoru clan, his whole face is a mystery, a fewsurvived when ninjas fought against him, his mask has a triangle and the inverted sign of water, some say it is to control the curse,others say it is a sign of the own clan, many say he is a nudist, it is never with a shirt beneath the overcoat, even though he wasconsidered a deadly ninja, he uses no weapon. His technique known as "The 30 Keys of the Eclipse" is based on the moon, and darkness, something that also draws attention technique is number 29, known as "Supremacy", this resembles Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body switch) of Ino Yamanaka, with the only exception that the opponent passes out, the technique number 30 is unknown to everyone, because many say the use of it brings the User to death. Despite the fact Souro mysterious being near people he trusts it becomes very dear, being extremely ridiculous at times. He occasionally shows up to help Naruto on his control, even if he does not have control of himself, some say he has a Shinigami arrested your soul, if he use the technique number 30, the shinigami will be free Personality Normally it is closed, it's gone steadily, many want to employ him as a spy, but he never accepted, around people he trusts, he is calm, playful, even hating guns he has some shurikens in his pocket, henever uses a shirt beneath the overcoat, so it is constantly called anudist. Usually he is hunted by becoming a renegade, but nobody tries tocatch it, those who tried, never returned, in battle he hates youdisturb, becoming aggressive and rarely suffers blows that causeinjury Appearance Souro has brown hair, green eye is visible, some say that his hidden eye is purple, her dress is his overcoat and his pants, sleeves and "mouths" of their clothes are covered with a band, to give more movement his pants have some beams, in which he holds shuriken,your mask has a triangle symbol and the inverted water in his facewith a kunai two triangles at the ends tattooed over his eye, his shoes are "shoe" that allow you to walk in hostile terrain. Abilities The 30 Keys of the Eclipse The secret techniques of the shadows, numbered from one to thirty, these techniques allow the User to control shadows and the forcesof the moon, its power is increased if used at night, some are widely used as the "Key Number 18 - Twilight Liberation" and other that is rarely used as the "Key Number 29 - Supremacy" The techniques are Ninjutsus and Hijutsus, already the key number30 is a Kinjutsu Encounter with Naruto Souro appears constantly trying to help Naruto control because he is losing control to the Kyuubi, the death of Souro's is due to the use of the technique 30 on Zetsu. Sakua tried to save Souro, but he dies, as the use does not affect Zetsu, he ends up escaping, leaving Souro's death in vain Trivia *He preffers to stay alone *He has a daughter *The real face of Souro is only showed some moments before his death *The tattoos on his face means his goal ninja. *His favorite food is Riceball *His favorite phrase is "Living on the shadow, and surviving in style."("影で生きる、とスタイルに存続。") Quotes (when he is teaching Naruto to control himself)"Calm down young spirit, you still have to learn to control yourself" (when he is fighting with Zetsu) "Continue to divide, you're still insignificant" (in his last minutes of life, he say to Sakura) "Sakura, this is my end, you can not cure me, please give the key to Inna." (when he explains to Inna, because she can not go to join him ) "You are my flower, my heaven and my moonlight, if you hurt I suffer too." (to Kakashi when they meet again) "At the time I met you, you were calmer, and it seems that only worsened" (to Tsunade when he see her) "So old woman, you still alive?, well, I think you still neurotic..." Category:DRAFT